My name is Violet
by unGratefulNobody
Summary: It was summer of 2019, when Steven Universe turned 18 years old. Summer 2019 that Ruby and Sapphire, for the first time ever, realized that sharing Garnet as an experience with someone else they both cared intimately about actually felt wonderful. Summer 2019 that Garnet revealed she was pregnant. The baby is born with both their gems and three purple eyes. This is her story.
1. It's my party I can cry if I want to

Steven's birthday party was more fun than he ever could've hoped. There was music, dancing, singing, the whole town was there it seemed! More than anything though, Steven was glad he was finally starting to look his age. He finally got a job, didn't have to be hit with all that fucking skepticism when applying for drivers license or going to buy condoms, there were tons of reasons to finally be happy to hit that milestone.

Him and Connie though, they weren't exactly growing apart...but they were still just friends. Strangely enough Steven felt comfortable with that, but he still felt like shit because he knew deep down she wanted more.

Over the past few years, as he expanded his friendship circle to include a little more people his age, some who had only visited from out of town during summers, he began to have close feelings towards this one boy in particular. Eventually the boy stopped visiting during the summers, but those feelings were still there. and after he came to terms with those feelings, Steven found his love for Connie was not the same love he had thought it was for those past few years. It was a family love..a normal platonic kinda love...and he knew that upset her a little. That he was different and couldn't love her anymore the same way he could love a boy.  
That was the only downside to today. That's what took up most of Steven's thoughts as they all cleaned up the party.

Overall it was pretty bad-ass, especially when he saw his cake. It was as tall as Garnet!

* * *

 **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!" They all shouted as Peridot threw confetti in front of him and pointed, "You see how big that cake is? I made the metal stand to hold its weight!"**

 **Steven scooped Peridot up in one arm and yelped as he gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Dot! But uhh...is there...supposed to be a giant hole in the side...?"**

 **"Wha-?"**  
 **Then-**

 **Connie JUMPED out of the cake clad in nothing but a bikini that she had gotten at who knows where, only right next to him was...Connie. And this Connie that just ruined his birthday cake was Purple.**

 **"Amethyst!" Steven screamed, covering his eyes.**

 **"Happy birthdayyyy Ste-maannnn" she said doing a little shake and a twirl"**

* * *

But then Amethyst jumped out of his cake looking like Connie and completely ruined everyone else's appetite except for Peridot, who thought it was hilarious as Amethyst did.

Back to the present moment, Steven shook himself out of his flashback and continued folding up tables and the cake tiers. Connie had left a while ago after seeing Amethyst mimic her, very embarrassed and Garnet had just come back with a Grim look on her face. And Jamie was with her. He'd gotten a lot more beefy than Steven remembered. 'I guess he was a lot younger than I thought way back then', he thought.

Garnet and Jamie had been spending quite a lot of time together over the past year and a half, they discovered a Spark between them after all. Just two weeks ago, Garnet had revealed herself to be a fusion to him, but he continued to care for Ruby and Sapphire just as much as he did Garnet. In fact, he actually didn't seem all that surprised about the news! It was probably because both him and Sapphire tended to have a flair for the dramatic and suspenseful.

By the time all the party stuff was put away, and Peridot had gone back to the Barn, the rest of the Gems and Jamie were all sitting around a campfire, looking attentively at Garnet since she had said she had something she needed to tell all of them.

* * *

 **GARNET POV**

 **Sapphy are you sure we should tell them all like this? JAMIE doesn't even know yet!**

I'm sure. The possibilities I see point to this as the best course of action to take. If you and I both really intend to continue with thi-

 **But this hasn't even ever been done before! God FORGET rose, this is a whole bother story, what if something happens to Garnet, or worse, only one of us?!**

Rub-

"Uh, Garnet, you okay?" Steven looked at her concerned.

Ruby...

 **'Just tell them before I start being dramatic all over again.' Ruby huffed.**

* * *

"Everyone, you all know over the past year me and Jamie have grown very close."

They all nodded and Jamie blushed and leaned his head on her shoulder (one of his only options because of her height even sitting down)

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped and Pearl straight up fainted, Amethyst started choking on the entire bag of marshmallows and Peridot was left grumbling to herself and frantically googling things on her tablet as Steven got stars in his eyes.

"OHMYGOSHGARNETCONGRATULATIONSISITABOYORAGIRLSAPPHIRECOULDTELLRIGHTORAREYOUKEEPINGITASURPRIS-That's when the realization hit him.

She was pregnant.

From a human.

That meant-  
'oh no' Steven froze and tears began to well up in his eyes.

He looked to Jamie where it was just starting to dawn on him too.

"Garnet..."


	2. I'll See You Again

As with any pregnancy, moodiness begins to get REALLY noticeable and changes quite often, And everyone was treading so lightly around Garnet like they were treading on pins and needles.  
'What if I accidentally upset Garnet and she unfused, what would that do to the baby..?' Pearl thought.

Steven was pretty busy now, as he'd decided to start taking some General Studies courses at the closest community college in Ocean Town, but he was checking in on everyone when he could and trying to keep an upbeat vibe around everyone in the house.  
Pearl and Amethyst were just starting to have little random existential crisis's, and honestly nobody really was wanting to think about what was going to happen after Garnet was gone, because it was making them all flash back to all the hurt they experienced with Rose 18 years before.

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst were out tracking down a Corrupted gem, Peridot and Lapis were back at the barn (Peridot was getting more and more creative with her meep morps lately), and Steven and Garnet were sitting inside the Temple, on the floor of the red room, meditating.

Steven peeked out of one eye and shifted restlessly, but Garnet spoke before she even opened an eye. "Steven, like I told you, try to relax," she said with a half-smile.

"But Garnet! I never thought by the time I was old enough to be as tall as you that I wouldn't be able to grow up with you anymore..."

"Steven. remember what I taught you two and Stevonnie all those years ago? I know that's still with you."

"Steven, are you angry with my choice?"

"Garnet..."

"Are you?"

"A little. I don't want you to go.." Steven had to admit he was feeling a little bit of resentment to Garnet for her choice. Why did she want to leave them?

As Steven opened his mouth and began to sing, Garnet joined in with new words of wisdom to share.  
(Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪs ʙᴏʟᴅ & Gᴀʀɴᴇᴛ ɪs ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ)

 **Take a moment to think of just**  
 **Flexibility, love and trust**  
Take a moment to think of just  
Flexibility, love and trust

 **Here comes a thought that might alarm you**  
I really really really didn't mean to scare you  
 **What someone said and how it harmed you**  
Was it this news, I didn't wan't to hurt you..  
 **Something you did that failed to be charming**  
I'm not like Rose, and you're not Rose,  
 **Things that you said are suddenly swarming**  
but like her, I'll always be with you

 **And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch**  
I just found a way, I just wanted to create love  
 **All these little things seem to matter so much**  
And I know they confuse you  
 **BECAUSE I KNOW I MIGHT LOSE Y** -Garnet froze and Steven stopped singing when he saw the look on her face. It was contorted in pain. He was about to run off to find Pearl or Amethyst and he didn't know what to do and he was freaking out he couldn't think straight was it really happening...? He wasn't ready for this and-

"Steven. Please. Just stay here. I need you to focus and stay here with me."

Steven cried.  
Garnet moaned in pain. She was slowly starting to dissipate from the feet up, and she was struggling to keep Sapphire and Ruby in sync while her mind was overcome with such pain.  
"Steven?"

"Garnet..?"

"I think I want to name her Violet."

Steven smiled and squeezed her hand tight, and Garnet spoke for what would be the last time. "I love you Steven. I love you all. Close your eyes if you need to, You don't have to see this." Steven closed his eyes and squeezed her hands as tight as possible, and even with his eyes closed he was blinded by a brilliant light. Steven clenched and un-clenched his fists. He wasn't holding anything anymore. In a matter of minutes, Garnet was gone.

* * *

But then he heard a cry. Steven opened his eyes to see the frailest-looking baby he'd ever seen. Garnet was right in picking out its name. 'Violet...' because her skin was as purple as Amethyst's, showcasing the perfect final harmony between Ruby and Sapphire. The baby slowly opened her eyes and let out a loud wail. All three eyes were purple t-three EYES?! Steven gasped. This baby...he really could see Garnet herself in this baby, both of her Gems were purple. It was then realizing everything from head to toe on this child except for the hair was purple, that Steven realized something. THIS perfect of a harmony being achieved.., that means this choice must have really been important to Ruby and Sapphire, and they grew that much closer because of it. The final perfect fusion.

Hours later when the news spread to Jamie and he joined the others at the Beach house, Steven handed her over to him, swaddled in one of his old baby blankets.

As Steven was handing her over to Jamie, she bit his finger and her eyes sparked. Steven laughed. "Oh Violet, you really are going to be something amazing someday..."

Greg leaned over and whispered to Jamie so as not to disturb the baby, "Listen Jamie. I know there's probably a lot of crazy, uncomfortable emotions running through your head right now, and I just wanted to let you know, since I've been through what you're going through, I'm here if ya need me." He patted Jamie's back before walking back out.

"Thanks Greg..."


	3. Just My Imagination(Runnin Away With Me)

_Three years later_

It's finally been long enough that Steven and Jamie and the Crystal Gems were getting back into the swing of things. As with Greg's situation regarding Steven as a baby, they unanimously decided that it was best for Violet to stay with them most of the time, at least until she began finding out and controlling her powers more, and everyone was also unsure of what might happen to her as she grows older, on account of her being the first Fusion Gem hybrid.

Jamie was still able to visit whenever he wanted though.

Connie and Steven didn't talk much nowadays, but despite them drifting apart, they still communicated on a regular basis because Connie cared about Violet and held a sort of familial affection towards her. Steven pulled out his phone when he heard it buzz.

* * *

 **Cᴏɴɴɪᴇ:** Hᴇʏ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏs ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ? Hᴏᴡ's Vɪᴏʟᴇᴛ?  
 **Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ:** Sʜᴇ's ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴏᴋ, ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴄᴏʟᴏʀɪɴɢ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ  
 **Cᴏɴɴɪᴇ:** ᴍɪɴᴅ ɪғ I sᴛᴏᴘ ʙʏ? I ɢᴏᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴀ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛ I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ sʜᴇ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ  
 **Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ:** Sᴜʀᴇ, ɪғ ᴡᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴅᴏɪɴɢ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴇʟsᴇ ᴛɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ's  
ᴜɴʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ~  
 **Cᴏɴɴɪᴇ:** Aɴᴅ ʜᴇʏ, ᴄᴀɴ I ᴀsᴋ ʏᴏᴜ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ?  
 **Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ:** ᴜʜ, sᴜʀᴇ?  
 **Cᴏɴɴɪᴇ:** Tʜɪs ɪs ɢᴏɴɴᴀ sᴇᴇᴍ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴇɪʀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ sᴜᴅᴅᴇɴ, ᴀɴᴅ I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡᴇ  
ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄʟᴏsᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀsᴛ ғᴇᴡ ʏᴇᴀʀs, ʙᴜᴛ I ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ  
ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ. Mʏ ᴄᴏᴜsɪɴ Oᴍᴀʀ ɪs ᴠɪsɪᴛɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪs Uɴɪᴠᴇʀsɪᴛʏ ᴛᴏᴍᴏʀʀᴏᴡ, ᴀɴᴅ  
ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ɪɴᴛʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏs? I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜɪᴍ :)  
 **Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ:** ᴏʜ ᴜʜ...ʏᴇᴀʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ɢʀᴇᴀᴛ...  
 **Cᴏɴɴɪᴇ:** Sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ? Wᴀs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴇɪʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀsᴋ  
 **Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ:** Nᴀʜ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ ʀɪɢʜᴛ, ʟɪᴋᴇ Pᴇᴀʀʟ ʜᴀs ʙᴇᴇɴ ʙᴜɢɢɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ  
ɢᴇᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʟᴀᴛᴇʟʏ...  
 **Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ:** ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀᴄᴛɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ ᴏғ ᴀ ʜᴇʀᴍɪᴛ ʟᴏʟ  
 **Cᴏɴɴɪᴇ:** Gʀᴇᴀᴛ! I'ʟʟ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴜʏs ɪɴ ᴀ ғᴇᴡ  
 **Sᴛᴇᴠᴇɴ:** ᴋᴋ Lᴀᴛᴇʀ

* * *

Steven stuffed his phone back in his pocket and glanced over, because he hadn't heard a peep out of Violet for the entire time. She was over across the living room, scribbling something with her crayons very intently. "Hey Violet, whatcha drawing cutie?" Steven asked. He always loved when Violet drew things, especially when she made "gifts" for him. He had a cluttered up fridge door to prove it.

Then Violet held up her paper and Steven almost had a heart attack. There was a tiny red figure, dressed like a martial arts fighter, with a band around its head, and a blue girl in a fluffy blue princess-peach style dress with long curly hair. "These are my friends!" She giggled happily "This ones Ruby, and this ones Sapphire!"  
Steven smiled, then Violet, seemingly satisfied with answering him, turned her back to him and started scribbling some more.

Meanwhile Steven's mind was racing at a million miles a minute. What...this isn't possible...could someone have told her about Garnet...? NO...that can't be it...it would've been too complicated for a three year old to understand anyway...but...how is she remembering this...it's impossible? Besides...we all agreed we'd wait until she was older to explain to her where she came from...  
Maybe Ruby and Sapphire didn't cease to exist...? At least...not completely...?

Hey Violet, when Auntie Pearl and Auntie Amy come back can you show your drawing to them?  
"Why?" She looked at him strangely.  
"I just think it's really good, so I know they'll like it too!" Violet nodded and giggled. "Okay Steven!" She ran up to the fridge and used her magnet to put it on top of all the rest.


	4. Aren't You Glad You're You?

**6** **YEARS LATER: Violet (age 9)**

"DADDY!" Violet shrieked and jumped out of Steven's arms and ran down the beach house steps up to Jamie. Steven looked him once-over. Jamie had matured quite a lot since Violet was born. as soon as they were able to find a second mailman to take up his shifts, he had found a job nearby in Ocean Town as assistant production manager of some warehouse, making 3 times his previous wage. He still pursued his talents in acting and still hoped someday for a big break, but he also made sure he was taking care of himself in other aspects.

"Hey Steven, my man how's it going?" Jamie patted his shoulder. "Mind if I come in for a sec?"

"Yeah sure man, of course! How's work?"

Jamie set Violet down on the couch and was about to answer when he saw one of Violet's old crayon drawings on the fridge. It was a picture- a picture of Ruby and Sapphire holding hands. He froze. "Steven-why haven't I seen this before?"

Steven sighed and reluctantly opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Jamie managed to though and turned to his daughter and asked, "Sweetie, would you mind go playing on the beach,? Daddy and Steven have to talk about some important grown-up stuff." Violet looked at him suspiciously before he added, "And I promise later I'll take you out to get pizza at Kiki's" Violet brightened up at hearing that and nodded before running back outside.

"Jamie, I-"

"Steven, I also know the gems' feelings on this. But I think both you and Peridot can agree that-" he wrung his hands together nervously, "that at this point the longer we wait the harder it's gonna be."

"I gotta admit man, you do have a point. Listen, I'm meeting up with Connie's cousin Omar later today, but tomorrow I'll call you sometime so us and the gems, and Violet. can actually have a discussion all together okay?"

Jamie smiled, finally satisfied. He got up to walk out.

"Oh, and Jamie?' He paused in the doorway and glanced back at Steven. "Hmm?"

"I know how you feel, and Dad does too. we're not gonna let Garnet just be forgotten anymore."

And with that Jamie smiled and left. Steven set a timer on his phone to have time to get ready before his date, and lied down for a short nap.

* * *

 _ **"But STEVEN!" Pearl screeched, "WE CAN'T POSSIBLY EXPLAIN THIS TO VIOLET, SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO HANDLE SUCH INFORMATION!"**_

 _ **Steven turned to Amethyst and rolled his eyes. "And you can't honestly tell me you agree with this do you? LYING to her for another few years?" His anger began to simmer inside. "Just PUSHING ASIDE her memory like that?"**_

 _ **"Yo uh...ummm..I just..." Amethyst sputtered out. "I just kinda think Pearl's right. I mean, for now. Let's just wait until she's a little more mature yah?"**_

 _ **Steven waved his hands around angrily gesturing to the pile of drawings behind him. It's been two years since that first drawing was shown to him by Violet, and ever since then she's been subconsciously uncovering more and more, and occasionally asking them gems questions about what she seemed to be "seeing" in her head.**_

 _ **Peridot scooted in between the gems, as heated as they were, Amethyst's got Peridot hooked on her weird food kicks lately. She opened the cabinet to the sink and grabbed a can of motor oil. Amethyst joined Peridot at her side, sipping it as their eyes darted back and forth between Steven and Pearl**_

 _ **"IIIIII don't think we need to tell her yet."**_

 _ **"Well IIIII think you just don't wan't to give up the illusion that you're our sort of 'leader' now. The illusion that you've always been in Garnet's place and always will be!"**_

 _ **"Well-I never!"**_

 _ **"You never WHAT? Learned to deal with being called out on your shit?"**_

 _ **"Guys...?" Everyone froze and turned to Violet, who must've been woken up by their arguing. She stood their with a sad, tired look on her face and rubbed one of her eyes. "Is there something wrong with me...? Are you fighting about me?"**_

* * *

 ****BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**** "Ugghhhhh..."Steven groaned as he slammed his hands on his phone several times before managing to shut off the alarm. "Ugh...What time is it...? Stupid dream." He glanced at his phone and his eyes wen't wide. "Shit."

"I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry."

* * *

 **Notes: Here you go guys! Sorry for making all of you wait a while for the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated, and if any of you guys have any suggestions/ideas, I'd be glad to hear them! Get excited because the next chapter is gonna be Steven's like...first SERIOUS date with Omar, (I've time skipped a little bit here) because before they were just barely even acquaintances in my head after Connie introduced them and before this chapter takes place. Wish him luck, and hope I don't make him fuck it up too bad ;)**


	5. In My Veins

It was raining outside, and water was pounding across the beach. Outside all across the beach, everything looked bleak, but that hadn't stopped Violet from acting like her usual, bubbly self. She watched Steven leave the beach house, opening up his umbrella as he made his way to the Dondai that Greg handed over to him a few years back, and started pulling out of the driveway. Violet smiled. She was happy to see Steven so upbeat as opposed to stuck in the house all day staring at nothing. _'I_ _wonder what he's so excited about? It must be something good!'_ she thought to herself.

 _Violet ended up getting so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Pearl walk up besides her and start gazing out the window also._

 _"At least I won't have to worry about anything happening to him if he wants kids..."_

 _"What auntie Pearl?"_

 _"Ehh...nothing you need to concern yourself with Violet. Just an old lady rambling. Say, I have an idea. how would you like to hear a story about your mother?"_

 _"You mean it this time Pearl?"_

 _"Yes,"_ Pearl sighed with a soft smile, _"I I don't think we've all been fair to you just_ _ _glo_ ssing_ _over the subject whenever you asked. You deserve to know where you came from."_

 _"STORY TIME! **LION, GET YOUR FUZZY BUTT OVER HERE YOU'RE GONNA BE MY BEAN BAG!"**_

* * *

 _"So..."_

 _"So?"_

 _"Uhm..."_ Steven shifted nervously and fidgeted at his collar. He wasn't used to being in a classy restaurant like this. _"So um, what's your major?"_

Omar twirled his pasta absentmindedly and just said, _"Art."_

 _Oh no. not another one of these._

Steven looked up and opened his mouth to say something, before sighing and just closing his mouth again.

Omar squinted into his bow of pasta, like he was in deep thought, and managed to break the silence, _"So like...you and Connie...dated when you were kids..."_ At that Steven turned bright red and shook his head rapidly. _"Oh. Well apparently she thought you were."_ Omar said with a chuckle and rolled his eyes. _"Don't you know how to talk?"_ he asked rather sharply.

 _"I...I honestly don't think either of us are having fun, do you?"_ Steven asked, looking down. _"I feel kinda boring. You must think I'm pretty bland."_

 _"Are you kidding me?! Connie's told me ALL about the adventures and monsters you and your family have been up against since you were little, and I've been starstruck about the Crystal Gems ever since Connie emailed me about you guys when we were kids. Your life seems so interesting! But..."_

"But...?"

 _"But I don't know...I don't really feel anything here. I'm Sorry."_

 _"Nonono...it's not your fault...I mean..I sorta feel the same way, I just started getting nervous and clamming up because I was afraid of ending up hurting YOU."_

Omar rolled his eyes. _"How considerate. Thanks I guess? So I mean, as long as we're here eating..let's just talk about shit. We might as well, because this pasta is definitely too good to just bail on the night now. Steven? Ste-"_ Omar looked over as Steven was already shoveling forkful after forkful of Alfredo noodles into his mouth.

 _"Hmmf-? Like wha-Oh I know! DO you think that gem culture on earth has influenced the way some Indian cultures view their gods and religion? You know, the whole Multi-Armed Goddesses thing, gods and goddesses that can shape-shift into different forms extremely easily, brightly colored skin, etcetera..?"  
_  
Omar for once in the dinner actually looked intrigued. _"You know Steven, I'm sure we're gonna have loads of fun shit to discuss. Let's finish our pasta and head somewhere less stuffy to go chill at."_

* * *

 _Okay..._ Pearl thought. _No pressure...just the weight of a child's dreams and fantasies and hopes weighing on your shoulders...Oh stars, what am I doing, I shouldn't be starting this without Amethyst or Steven or-_ Pearl looked down at Violet who was laying snug in the middle of a curled up ion and smiled. _Well Garnet...your child might just be what we all need. I should've been more honest with her earlier._

 _"Are you ready auntie Pearl?"_ Violet asked. _"Oh sweetie...I don't know now...Pearl's feeling a bit tired, you know?" And I promised Steven and Amethyst and your father that I'd wait to do it with them...I really shouldn't..."_

Violet stared up at Pearl as her lip started to quiver and as she fought back tears.

Her three bright, confused purple eyes were suddenly glossed over in sadness, ice slowly forming around her feet and spreading across the hardwood floor. Pearl yelped and jumped up onto the edge of the futon. _"B-but..you promised auntie Pearl..."_ Before the single tear that almost floated out of her center eye reached her nose, those once innocent, sad little eyes flashed to an angrier, deeper, darker purple, and as Violet's flawless purple skin began to break out in red patches, little flicks of fire began to roll out from her palms and underneath her feet.

 _This is bad._ Pearl thought. _Where are the others, shouldn't somebody be home by now to help me with this? What the hell is happening..._

 _ **"I...HATE YOU!"** Violet screamed, a huge burst of fire shooting up from her head. **"YOU AND STEVEN AND AMETHYST ALWAYS DO THIS, I MAY NOT KNOW EVERYTHING AUNTIE PEARL BUT I'M SMART ENOUGH TO SEE WHEN YOU GUYS HIDE STUFF FROM ME. I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE, I'M NINE YEARS OLD!"**_ She cried, turning around, bolting out the door and leaving a train of burnt footprints in her wake.

Pearl ran out the beach house door quick enough to get a glimpse of Violet running into town. _"Violet, please...VIOLET WAIT!"_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

_**Hey all. I know for the past year people have noticed I haven't updated any of my stories. and that even so, people were still interested in stories progressing because even a year later I still get notifications of messages, subscriptions and favorites.**_

 _ **Writing is my passion and these stories were my babies, they still are. However around December of 2016 my depression worsened, draining the will of pretty much anything from me. Next week, I want to try and continue all of these again.**_

 _ **Now the favor I need to ask you guys is simple. Whether or not you're one of my first subscribers, or you just discovered it recently and are still wanting to see more, leave a comment on this chapter update or shoot me a message letting me know so! :)**_


End file.
